


Prescience

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [148]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Erroneous - Ziva's blocks start to fall or do they?</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/27/1999 and the word is [prescience](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/27/prescience).
> 
> prescience  
> Knowledge of events before they take place;foresight.  
> \-- prescient adjective
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. I apologize for stretching the use of this word to fit the story.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), and [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494).
> 
> This is for bobdog54 who enjoys my plots even when they're packed into tiny amounts of words.

# 

Prescience

McGee watched Ziva and while he may not be prescient or able to use prescience, he could tell that something bad was about to happen. She'd been chafing at the bit recently, ever since the large changes in team structure occurred.

McGee didn't think it would be much longer before she took drastic action. Gibbs dumping all the paperwork on her was bound to be the last straw and she would be unlikely to attempt to get Gibbs to see reason in the future. 

He hoped that whatever revenge she was planning did not backfire on him too. McGee started watching her closely including doing some semi-illegal things like logging everything she did with her computer. 

He was determined to have something on her if things should go bad. As he checked his logs of her computer, he realized he'd hit the motherload. He couldn't believe she didn't have better protection against someone finding out what she was doing because he knew that she would not want anyone to know what she was using her access for.

Now McGee was in a conundrum. Vance had to know this asap, but he knew he needed to work on his relationship with the team if he ever wanted to be trusted again. He had to keep Tony and Gibbs in the loop too, if he wanted to ever be a real part of the team again.

McGee dialed Tony. He'd tried calling Gibbs exactly once after they'd implemented the changes and had vowed never to call Gibbs again unless he couldn't get ahold of Tony and it was an emergency.

“McGee.” Tony answered, his words clipped.

“Second-boss.” McGee realized Ziva could over hear him and tried to move away so that she couldn't hear him. Though he probably only succeeded in making it harder for her to overhear, not in preventing it entirely.

When the silence dragged on too long, Tony asked. “Did you call me for a reason?”

“Yes. Sorry. I was trying to find some place where I wouldn't be overheard. I found some seriously incriminating evidence on Ziva. You and Gibbs and Vance need to see this and stop her before she does real harm.” McGee mumbled, trying to make sure no one could overhear him and mostly making it so that even Tony couldn’t understand a word he was saying.

“What's that, McGee? I couldn't hear you.” Tony confirmed. He’d actually caught a few words though. Only enough to let him know there was trouble and that McGee should not be left alone for much longer.

“Just get here as soon as you can. We need to see Vance immediately.” McGee spoke in a more normal tone, trying to be as clear as possible and as vague as possible at the same time. 

“We're on our way back. Probably 20 minutes.” Tony paused and McGee could hear tires squealing. “Make that 10 minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
